Daughters of Nyx
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: This is the story of the daughters of Nyx. Follow them on their journey through life.Formerly known as Daughters of... Not a good summery I know. Might be better then it sounds you decide! 2nd story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have been submitting OC's to people and I like some so much I decided to make a story of them I only made 5 and one of them I didn't even submit. But here is the first chappie! **

**Kaylee's POV**

* * *

><p>I was running being chased through the abandoned, for now, halls of...of a high school I don't know the name of. And to think I've been going to this high school for two years now...huh anyways I was running through the halls, while everyone else was at lunch. I'm guessing your wondering why I'm running/being chased well I'll bring you up to speed.

***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

It all started this morning, when my little sister woke me up o-so-gentally.

"Kaylee wake up….wake up….I didn't want to do this but WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH," I yelled as I rolled off my bed...onto my sister Baylee, Yes we're Kaylee and Baylee haha funny.. not.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Why did you wake me up like that," I yelled

"Dad told me to get you up are you'll be late for your first day back from spring brake."

"Ok, but you didn't have to yell,"

"A yeah I kinda did you are the deepest sleeper I know, now will you please GET OFF ME!"

"Fine," I said as I got off her, then shooed her out so I could get ready.

I put on shorts, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a teal tank top. I put black mascara, teal eye shadow, and black eyeliner and lipstick on. I brushed my Dark brown almost black hair with natural red highlights, then looked at the clock which read 7:11. My first thought was Slurpee time! My second thought was crap I'm gonna be late! So I grabbed my you guessed it black backpack, with neon colored strings all over it, and raced down stairs grabbed a granola bar (I love those things), put on my black (shocker) converse, yelled "Bye Dad," and raced out of the house grabbing my skateboard on the way.

I made it to school just in time. I went to all my morning classes, but as I was sitting down with my lunch at the table I shared with myself, yup I'm like in between Goth and not Goth so I only had one friend who was 'absent' today, my phone rang and it was my best friend/ half sister, I'll explain later, anyways she told me to go find a new student named Miranda Johnson and that she was some ware in the school, how she new this I did not know. So I got up and went looking for 'Miranda Johnson'.

The bad news I didn't find her I found instead a….. Monster! A hellhound to be exact, and that's ware I am now. I took a sharp left and knocked into….. My BFF/Half Sister Natasha! Who almost impaled me with one of her arrows. As we got off the ground we turned to face the hellhound. I tapped my sword charm on the necklace I never take off, and it turned in to a Stygian iron sword. We killed the monster in no time.

I think now would be a good time to explain. Long story short I'm a demigod and so is Natasha and both of us are daughters of….

* * *

><p><strong>AN cliffy ok whoever can guess who their godly parent is I'll give you a shot out! Anyways I stopped this short chappie cause it was supposed to be a prologue type thing and I just don't feel like writing any more, it also felt like a good place to stop. REview plz **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the next chappie in daughters of… This takes place the next school year around November.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

"Oh Nyx," I whisper-swore. I was stal-following Kaylee and Natasha through the halls, and cause I'm concealed in the shadows they can't see me!

"Come out and show yourself, there's no use in hiding in the shadows we can see you," said Natasha.

Crap! How can they possible see me? So I did the natural thing. I ran. Well you see I'm not exactly a student there, I will be soon thou, I hope. Anyways back to the story I guess I should introduce myself now. I am Maya Aarons soccer 'superstar' are will be eventually... Back on topic your probably wondering how I can conceal myself in the shadows, well I am a demigod a daughter of Nyx. I have never been to that little camp and hopefully never will. I've been fine on my own for 3 years. I've been living with my dad and going to school in Boston Massachusetts. But we moved to Michigan last week and my dad has let me travel around town as I please while he tries to get me into school. It's not working out so well, apparently they don't want to except another C- kid, cause they have a lot of those *wink*wink*. I think I got of topic.. back to the story now.

As I was running I heard Kaylee say "I wonder who that was," "I don't know and we might never find out," said Natasha "Now let's get back t-" I didn't hear the rest cause that's when I ran out the door grabbed by skateboard from the shadows and skated home. I went down the side street then through the gate to the back yard of my house, good thing the gardener doesn't come till Tuesday.

Now let me explain that my house isn't exactly a 'house' more like a 5 story mansion. I know what your thinking 'a 5 story mansion, wow she must be a spoiled brat' but honestly, I'm ashamed of it. I lived in a 5 story 'house' in Massachusetts to, and only my close friends knew about it, we never had big family party's there either cause its always been just me and my dad. So no one will know I live here either except my friends. If I make any that is.

"Hey dad I'm home," I yelled as I walked through the double doors in the back of the house.

"Hi I'm in the kitchen, how was your day?" my dad asked

"Fine, besides from almost being discovered by two demigods that could see me in the shadows somehow," I replied while walking into the kitchen and getting some apple juice and a granola bar.

"Well maybe they our children of Hades, Erebus, or even Nyx."

"Maybe maybe," I said while think of how great/horrible it would to have half sisters or brothers. "I'll be in my room if you need me," I told my dad while going over to the elevator and pressing the up button and waiting for it to come.

"By the way you start school tomorrow," my dad said just as the doors closed to take me to my room.

* * *

><p>"Wake up honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." I heard my dad say<p>

"Yes yes I do." I replied

"No no you don't, now get up,"

"Fine," I said and got up. I took a quick shower and dried my long black hair. I put on a plain black T-shirt over my bright orange tank top, black jean shorts, and a jacket. I put on mascara, eyeliner, and black lipstick, with orange eye shadow. And finished off with black flip-flops.

I went down stairs via the stairs ,yes I do use those things, went into the kitchen and made cereal. After I was done I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my backpack and got my bike then went out the back door past the pool, gardens, fountain and out the back gate, to the side street. I would have shadow traveled to school but my powers are weakest during the day.

When I got to school I chained my bike to the thingy, that's when I saw them. They were hanging around the front door, so I put up my hood and hurried pat to the office. After I got my schedule, I went to my first class, Math, my favorite note sarcasm. And my luck keeps getting better because they were in my class. I walked up to the teachers desk and told her I was new. Then she told me to do the thing I was so wanted to do (sarcasm), she asked me to introduce myself gag.

"Okay class we have a new student today, will you please introduce yourself ." the teacher asked

"I'm Maya Aarons and I moved here last week from Massachusetts." I said with no emotion.

"Okay why don't you have a seat next to Camyron." Mrs. Klaner said while pointing to a girl with black hair with purple highlights, I sat, then class begun. Camyron, Kaylee, Natasha, and a girl named Miranda were in all of my classes. At lunch I sat alone and noticed them whispering and looking over at me every once in awhile.

* * *

><p>When I got home I was exhausted probably cause I shadow-traveled home.. I grabbed a granola bar (I love them) and went to the family room and watched some T.V. When someone knocked on the door. I quickly ran to the surveillance room to see who was outside, and what I saw shocked me. Natasha, Kaylee, Miranda, and Camyron were standing on my porch. I just stood there watching and waiting. I heard Natasha yell "We know you're in their Maya now come out we need to talk." My first thought was How did they find me? Its not like they could have followed me. My second was What do they want? I guess I'll get answers soon. I walked to the door opened it and quickly ushered them in.<p>

"How did you find me, and what do you want," hey I like it get the point as fast as I can.

"There's a little thing called a school directory, and I told you we need to talk." said Natasha.

"Fine lets go to my room." I said and headed to the elevator.

"Why am I surprised you have a elevator in your house?" said Miranda

"Would you rather take the stairs?"

"I'm good,"

"That's what I thought." When the elevator doors opened to my room I was shocked for the second time that day. My room that I worked so hard to make the way it was. Was…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Longest chappie for any of my stories! and I will reveal their godly parents in the next chap.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I dedicate this chappie to my neighbor who I just found out this morning died of cancer on Wednesday she was a great person and watched me, my sister, and one of my best friends grow up (I don't think my best friend knows because she moved away last summer), she has always been there. And always will be. I'll miss you Teresa!**

* * *

><p><em>When the elevator doors opened to my room I was shocked for the second time that day. My room that I worked so hard to make the way it was. Was…<em>

**Maya's POV**

Clean...The maid. Crap I forgot to tell her to stay out of my room. Oh well, I'll see if they want to help me trash it later. Now back to business. I once again quickly ushered them into my room and told them to go sit in the 'waiting area' which is just a bunch of couches around a coffee table next to a fireplace, which I'll never use. And I went to my mini-fridge, got some pop, a couple of water bottles, and frozen pizza rolls, put them on the serving tray and put that on the coffee table. "Now what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked while opening a coke. "And please just get to the point." I said before Miranda could talk.

"Fine, we know you're a demigod, but we don't know who your godly parent is," said Natasha while the other girls (besides me) glared at her "What? she told us to get to the point so I did."

"But what if we're wrong and-"

"Oh, you're right I am a demigod," I cut of Miranda.

"Well then who's your parent? We now its a goddess just not which one." said Kaylee

"Obviously you don't know, but I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Your godly parents duh unless you're nymphs or something." I said.

"Fine you're demigods but who's your parent."

"Nyx,"

"Thank you! wait did you say Nyx?" I nodded, she smiled evilly _'Oh no.' _I thought. "Well guess what?"

"Pineapples live in ditches, and you got a nose job?"

"No we are all daughters of Nyx to." Camyron said _'OMGs I have sisters! wow Nyx must have been busy...' _I thought, but in real life I was sitting there with my mouth opened shocked.

"Maya I'm home!" I heard my dad call from down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV<strong>

_'Well she took it relatively well' _I thought.

"Maya I'm home!" Maya's dad called from downstairs _'How can we hear him?' _I thought anyways lets have a recap

_***Flashback-type-thing* **_

_After Kaylee and Natasha killed the hellhound they found me on a bench at the side of the school. They asked me who my godly parent was, that's when I found out I had sisters. So I knew I would be able to survive the school years to come! Our summer was basically monster fighting 24/7. The first week of school brought Camyron from Utah. We did basically what Natasha and Kaylee did to me. We found out she is also a daughter of Nyx. Then even more monsters came but we got ride of them fairly easily because Camyron is great with throwing knives. Then Maya showed up and that's were we are now._

_***End of Flashback-type-thing***_

"I'll be right down," Maya yelled back "Ok you guys stay here, my dad doesn't know you're here and well lets just say I don't have friends over a lot." Then she ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry its so short and bad but I haven't fully excepted that my neighbors gone. Forever. Yet. R R plz **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I finished the 2nd book in The Maze Runner series called The Scorch Trials a couple days ago. And. It. Was. _AMAZING_! It made my top 10 fave books and top 5 fave series! (PM or review if you want to no the other books on the lists :~) **Oh and if you ever read The Mark by Jen Nadol i recommend listening to If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback during some parts:) ****

****I'm gonna start doing quotes from the last book I read and here is the quote(s) note:may contain spoilers****

****"she's telling the truth Spidey!" and "You want to jet ski?" "What do jet skis run on my friend?" "I'm gonna say water," "Gas!"****

****~Plague~by~Michael~Grant~ ****

****Now to the story!****

**_(Just look at the last chapter for the 'previously' thing;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Camyron's POV<strong>  
>While we are waiting for Maya to come back I'll tell you a little more about me and Miranda.<p>

**_Camyron's and Miranda's past._**

First off me and Miranda are twins. But my last name is Baner and hers is Johnson. I will now explain why. When me and Miranda were born our dad couldn't afford to keep both of us and the people who lived in the apartment across from us really wanted a kid but they couldn't have one. So my dad gave them Miranda on the conditions that he got to name her and see her every day and that they would never move away. We always knew we were twins and did every thing that we could together. We also look the same except that I have purple around my black eyes and she has green around her black eyes. But last February a monster attacked our building. It totally destroyed it. Luckily me and Miranda plus her 'parents' were at the mall. But our dad was at home. And he didn't make out. The next month the Miranda and her 'mom' moved to Michigan. While her 'dad' stayed with me, and throughout the summer tried to get custody over me. They finally got it 2 days before school started. They enrolled me as soon as possible, so I started a week late. Which I was ok with. Before Miranda left we decided to keep us being twins between each other. But when Kaylee and Natasha cornered me I told them.

**_End of their past._**

"Can you guys come down stairs please? Via the elevator or stairs it doesn't matter." Maya's voice came over the speakers. 'Wait, they have speakers? Wait again, why am I surprised?'. We decided on the elevator. When we were going down "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry was playing . I found it weird I didn't notice the music on the way up. When we were in-between the 3rd and 2nd floors the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt. We were silent for a minute then we started to panic, we looked everywhere for an escape hatch. There wasn't one. We were trapped in a elevator, in a person's, that we barley know, house. And we are four demigods that have ADHD. This. Was. Bad.

**Maya's POV**  
><em>'What's taking them so long?'<em> I wondered, and that's when I heard the screaming coming from the elevator. _Oh no._ I run over to the elevator and scream "Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Yes! We can, now can you please get us out of here?" Natasha yelled.

"Can't you just shadow travel out?"

"No its not working," Miranda shouted back.

"I'm coming up!" I yell, then I run into the wall.

I come out next to Camyron, who including the other 3 jumped about 6 in. "Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean besides being suck in a elevator? Yeah we're just peachy." Says Natasha

"Ok everyone grab onto me we are getting out of here," I said, holding out my arms for them to grab. We they did I ran to the wall and... Hit my head on then wall. Hard. "Well that got us nowhere," Kaylee said, "I mean what made you think it would work for you and not us?"

"I don't no I just thought it would," I pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Aubrey's POV<strong>

Mine and Keirston's day was going pretty good. We went to the cafe, got hot chocolate and a couple apples. We sat down by the window and talk while sipping our hot coco. About a half a hour later we were still there talking, apples and hot coco long gone. And that's when the building exploded. Me and Keirston were thrown through the window, and landed across the 4 lane street (good thing it isn't a busy street) and onto the sidewalk.

"Uggggghhhhh," I moan "You ok Keirston?" I ask her.

"I think so, but my arm hurts a lot,"she replied shakily.

_'please not her sword arm please'_ "which one?"

"My sword arm, why?"

"Because a hellhound and a bunch of other monsters are coming this way."

"What!" I don't reply I just grab her arm, pull her up, and dash into the shadows. When we got to our destination let's just say it wasn't one of my best landings.

* * *

><p><strong>Natasha's POV<strong>

We've been in here for 5 hours! With no food and water. I don't think I can take much more of this, the on-and-off humming and singing, the let's play a game! The I'm hunger or I'm thirsty ect. Right now we are playing charades, and Kaylee keeps winning. Who knew she was so good?

**_~!~!~!~TIME LASPE!~!~!~!_**

We were nearing the 9th hour of our concealment, me and Camyron were the only ones awake, I was just dosing off when I saw to people fall from the ceiling to land with a big THUNK! Which made the whole elevator rock. Then with a SNAP the cord broke and we fell. '_This should be interesting'_ I think. Then I scream like everyone else was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked it! tell me what you thought in a review plz! And if you could read my other stories it would be appreciated :)**


End file.
